


the principle of flying without wings

by mingcat



Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, Bad Jokes, Boyfriends, Cute, Dancing, Dancing on ice, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Ice rink, Jokes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Skating, Sweet, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of innuendos, ice skater!omi, love looks like this, roller skater!tsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: He was a skater boy. He was also a skater boy. They fell in love, everyone heard, blah blah blah…Basically; Atsumu gets roped into skating on ice instead of the solid ground he’s accustomed to because his boyfriend is a minx and he is head over heels in love and whipped as fuck for him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, minor osasuna - Relationship
Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161527
Kudos: 61
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	the principle of flying without wings

“‘Yer staring. Again.”

“Yes, I believe I am.”

“Well then stop it and at least try to act like a normal being, ‘ya weirdo.”

A scoff. "Is it so wrong to stare at my super attractive, hot as fuck, very flexible boyfriend?"

Atsumu barely managed to evade as his brother attempted to smack him with his skateboard, face scrunched up with disgust. “I don’t need the fucking details, ‘ya piece of shit.”

Of course, like a mature person, the blonde stuck his tongue out at the other. The brunette simply rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Me and Rin are heading to the Shake Shack. Meet ‘ya there.”

The blonde saluted, the wheels of his roller skates clacking, before heading down towards the rink while his brother climbed the stairs to where his own boyfriend was waiting, leaning against his hockey stick.

Atsumu hummed along to the song he knew the raven was skating to after hearing it so much while he waited for the other to finish off practice for the upcoming ice show he was invited to. Kiyoomi was always a sharp skater, one of the fastest too, which was probably to be expected considering he’s already been to the Olympic stage twice already. He had the medals and awards and whatnot to show for his talent and expertise, but Atsumu always thought that the other’s achievements spoke only half of what the other could do. Those flimsy numbers were too calculated and finite for the depth and vastness of what the other could do. Sakusa Kiyoomi was a god on ice, a god Atsumu worshipped and loved with every fibre of his being. He must’ve been too deep in thought to notice he had already reached the edge of the rink, snapping back to reality once the figure of the raven came closer. The smile on the other’s face had one growing on his as well.

“Hello, my pretty swan.” Atsumu greeted, wrapping his arms around the raven’s neck as Kiyoomi leaned down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss, elbows braced on the divider. Even through his clothes, the blonde felt a thrilling shiver run across his skin at the chilling ghost of the raven’s hands as they hung loosely close to his sides.

“I missed you, my clumsy ostrich,” Kiyoomi grinned against his lips. Atsumu leaned his head back to pout.

“‘Yer never gonna let me live that down, are ‘ya?”

“My  _ professional _ roller skater boyfriend trips and lands on his ass the first time I meet him and I’m gonna stop reminding him of that? You think too highly of me, love.”

Atsumu snorted. “At least ‘ya finally got the difference between rollerblades and roller skates. Remember what ‘ya used to say? ‘Can you even  _ call _ that skating? At least  _ my _ skating has class, Miya’,” he spoke with an exaggerated tone. The raven smacked his side lightly at the jest.

“I am yet to be proven wrong.”

The blonde arched a brow. “Really.”

The raven nodded, humming. His eyes flitted to the side and gleamed with a light of mischief that had Atsumu growing wary.

“You know,” the grin on Kiyoomi’s mouth grew. The blonde already knew he was not gonna like where this was going. “We could test that out right now.”

Atsumu blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And then he tried to get away, scoot, and skedaddle; but Kiyoomi already has his strong arms around the other’s waist.

“Omi,  _ no _ ! Let go of me, ‘ya sly weasel!” the blonde wailed.

“Aw, c’mon, love. Where’d all your bravado go?” his chuckle was borderline sadistic.

“My bravado would like to stay on solid ground, thank you very much!”

“Atsu, the ice  _ is _ solid.”

“Not until it cracks or melts it ain’t!”

The raven snorted. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

Atsumu felt his breath hitch when the other gave a forceful tug, pulling him backwards into his chest. Hot air breathed against his ear, all the more making him tense as blood rushed from his cheek to the southern lands of his being.

“Atsumu.” Oh  _ fuck _ , how was he supposed to say no when Kiyoomi said his  _ full name _ like  _ that _ ?

“Y-yeah?”

The raven nuzzled his neck a little, wisps of cool breath dancing along his nape. “I brought my extra skates. Skate with me? Please?” 

Honestly, it should be considered a crime to have Sakusa Kiyoomi so close and talking in that tone. Then again, even if the raven was a felon, Atsumu was still his willing victim and loyal accomplice.

The blonde sighed. Tilting his head to give the other more space to explore his neck, he finally allowed himself to submit and relax. “‘Ya planned this, didn’t ‘ya?”

“‘Course I did. I had to try on your smelly shoes just to check if we were the same size.”

“Okay, one, my shoes ain’t smelly, and two, ‘yer lucky I love ‘ya.”

“Your shoes aren’t smelly anymore ‘cause I washed them for you,  _ your welcome _ , and yes, I am very lucky. Now shove those feet into those shoes and get in here. Put on my jacket too, it’s colder in here.” The raven kissed the blonde’s flushed cheeks before letting him go, chuckling as the other kept on grumbling as he moved to the bench where Kiyoomi left his things, trading his beaten old sneakers for the skates and shrugging on the raven’s comfy hoodie. Atsumu kept on eyeing his wheels that he discarded off to the side, silently cursing the blades beneath his feet.

Securing the laces, the blonde fiddled with his fingerless gloves for a moment before he attempted to stand, slightly wobbling as he did. “Alright, yeah, nope, this is as far as I go. Say, babe, how ‘bout I put  _ my _ skates on instead and I skate with ‘ya, but like, just out here?”

“You are  _ not _ ruining your wheels  _ nor _ the floor, Miya Atsumu.” Kiyoomi chuckled, opening the door of the divider and standing by the entrance with his hand outstretched to the other. “Baby steps, love. It’s not all that different.”

Atsumu scoffed. “Dammit, I should’ve recorded ‘ya saying that.”

Kiyoomi chuckled but said nothing further, patient as ever. He coaxed the other with a gentle nod and a warm smile. Atsumu took in a breath and finally began to stumble his way to the other. Hesitantly stepping onto the ice, he almost tumbled over if not for the arms that caught him in a dip. He grinned up at the other, confident despite the steel grip he had on the raven’s arms. “I can’t seem to stop falling for ‘ya, Omi.”

The raven smirked, pecking the blonde’s red nose. “It appears so.”

The helped the other up, easing him into a steady position. Tugging out one of the wireless earphones he wore, he inserted it into the other’s ear. “Here, focus on this instead of falling.”

The slow, gentle beats helped calm Atsumu’s nerves, his body slowly losing its tension as he allowed himself to be swept off by the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/6huS9u0BDfeQHq0lObNLPl?si=8pY4218wSvSNVrwutafX2w) and the constant caressing of cold, calloused fingers on his exposed wrists.

“Ready, love?” the raven asked after a moment. Atsumu looked up at him and smiled, nodding. Kiyoomi smiled back.

“Alright, ease into it first. It’s the same principle. Balance, shift, direction, speed, control. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” the blonde gulped. The raven was skating backwards as he gently pulled the other forward by their hands. By then, it was only them left in the rink other than the maintenance somewhere in the seats above so Atsumu was less worried about humiliating himself. He fumbled a bit, almost slipping a couple times.

“Atsu, hey, look at me. Just me.”

And he did, without question. It seemed the raven did always know what to say, because the moment Atsumu stared into those bottomless obsidian eyes, it felt like he could finally breathe properly. Whatever tension or hesitance left in him faded away as did what he always did. It was skating, he may have traded his trusted wheels for sharp blades and the warm earth for the harsh ice, it was still skating. Once he began to think of what to do next rather than about how not to fall, he didn’t even notice that Kiyoomi was no longer holding him and instead was skating right next to him. Atsumu beamed at the other.

“Omi, look!”

“I know, love. Good job.” The raven rewarded him with a peck to his cheek, making the blonde laugh.

They skated steadily as Atsumu slowly got used to the slight difference of the blades. It didn’t take them long to speed up and try different patterns and tricks with very little mistakes made on the blonde’s part. They laughed and teased each other, so comfortable and free. The [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0Gl5s8IhMmQE5YQwM8Qx1J?si=lL1Fq7gFRgq1NwOUcEgdkA) changed and Atsumu gasped, reaching for the other. “Omi, Omi, dance with me!”

Kiyoomi arched a brow teasingly as he grabbed onto the blonde, allowing himself to be tugged closer. “Slow down, rookie. Can you even dance on skates?”

“Duh, me and ‘Samu used to join contests before he switched over to board.”

“Okay then, Mr. Two Left Feet. You know my dance?”

A wink. “Been watching ‘ya long enough to dance it in my sleep, baby.”

Kiyoomi scrunched his nose, unable to stop the smile from taking over his face. “Let’s dance.”

And dance they did. Kiyoomi wasn’t shocked that Atsumu knew how to dance and skate at the same time, but surprised that he could do it so well that he matched up to his own choreography, easily adapting and creating his own. They moved in a tandem of sharp and smooth and soft and harsh. A twist, a glide, a kick, a push, a turn, accelerate, accelerate, accelerate. They were skating fast enough to feel the frostbite on the tips of the noses and fingers, but that’s what makes it feel all the more exhilarating.

_ This _ \- this is why they skated, why they spend endless hours falling on gravel and ice, enduring all the scraps and bruises, the pain of falling and the burn of failing.

Because skating, to them, felt like flying.

And as they flew and danced hand in hand, hearts aligned and souls connected, they finally began to understand the difference between flapping their wings desperately and riding along the upward draft.

Too soon had it begun that the song ended as well. The two were pressed chest to chest, heavy breathing with their arms wrapped around each other. The blonde grinned. “How’s that for a rookie, Omi?”

Kiyoomi closed the distance to give a languid but innocent kiss, the blonde instantly melting into it. “Not bad,” he exhaled onto cold lips. He smiled teasingly. “For a rookie, that is.”

Atsumu chuckled, head thrown back. Kiyoomi watched him with a fond look. The blonde groaned, moving away as he popped his shoulders.

“Ack, damn. I’mma be so fuckin’ sore tomorrow. Next time ‘ya wanna drag me into the rink at least lemme know beforehand so I could stretch and warm up, yeah? And I'm draggin' 'ya with me to _my_ court next time.”

“Sure, sure,” another peck to his lips before the raven grabbed the other by his hand as they made their way back to the open slot. “We better leave now, though, I can sense the vibrations as Suna blows up my phone from all the way here.”

“Oh right, we’re meeting them at Shake Shack, babe.”

“Mhm.”

Kiyoomi glanced behind him and couldn’t help himself with the dopey smile on the other’s face. He attacked the other in a hug and had them tumbling to the ground. He chuckled above the blonde who wheezed and groaned and cursed all the swear words he could come up with.

“Fuck, Omi, what the hell was that? Now I’m  _ really _ gonna be sore.”

“I love you.” the raven mumbled against the other’s collarbones, sighing softly. He felt the blonde melt beneath him, arms snaking around his lower back.

“I love you too, my gorgeous swan,” Atsumu kissed his temple. Patting the other’s butt, Atsumu pushed them both up. “C’mon, up, up. I’ll treat ‘ya this time.”

Kiyoomi cooed, pulling the other up. “I knew I dated you for a reason.”

Atsumu gave him a feral grin before leaning past him to whisper in his ear. “Gotta eat lots to build up tonight. Gotta repay the favor and make ‘ya sore too, ‘ya know.”

Kiyoomi couldn’t get away fast enough, stomping out of the ice and towards his stuff as he heard the other laugh behind him. He tried to get his blood to stay in his cheek, but he didn’t stop the curl of his lips.

Looks like he was gonna be super sore for tomorrow’s practice.


End file.
